Hogsmeade station
|latest= |last= |cause= }} 'Hogsmeade station'See talk page discussion, also HP Lexicon is a “tiny, dark platform” where the Hogwarts Express ends its journey north from Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. The railway station that serves both the village of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Location The station is located near the Black Lake, and from there a road extends around the lake to Hogwarts Castle. It is actually quite the distance from the village itself, being on the opposite side of the Hogwarts grounds. The Hogwarts Express stops here after travelling from King's Cross Station's Platform Nine and Three-Quarters which like Diagon Alley, Muggles cannot penetrate. At the station is a small group of buildings, the large being a resting place for the conductor of the train. Not far down from these buildings are entrance gates to Hogwarts that are located in a clearing of the Forbidden Forest that leads up to the school grounds. Also at the end of the platform, boats are docked awaiting the arrival of Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid and the First years. History Built in the early 1800s when the Ministry of Magic began using the Hogwarts Express, a steam engine train acquired by Minister for Magic Ottaline Gambol (1827-1835) for the safe transport of Hogwarts students. Overnight the villagers of Hogsmeade realised they suddenly had a train station, while confused Muggle railway workers in Crewe suddenly felt as if they had misplaced a train thanks to Memory Modifying Charms and the "largest mass Concealment Charm ever performed in Britain". First Years reach the station and immediately get into the small boats for the ride across the Lake. Harry could smell the pine trees near the lake from the platform. "Horseless" carriages pulled line up along a "mud track" near the Station for the students of Year Two - Year Seven. In his Fifth Year, Harry Potter realised the carriages were pulled by Thestrals, creatures he could see because he suddenly understood the reality of Cedric Diggory's death the year before. Behind the scenes *Scenes involving Hogsmeade station in the Harry Potter films were shot at Goathland railway station on the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, built in 1865 and virtually unchanged, that serves the village of Goathland in the North York Moors. *In the film adaption of , the station is shown to be located to the south of Hogwarts Castle, but in , Hogsmeade Station appears to be in one of the clearings of the Forbidden Forest to the east. *The station decreases drastically in size when it's seen in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The second platform on the other side is no longer visible in addition compared to the first film. The station seems to be in a pine wood, Hogwarts Castle is directly opposite the station from the loch in the fifth film, when in the first film the castle is seen on a big hill with no loch in sight. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Gare de Pré-au-Lard it:Stazione di Hogsmeade pl:Stacja Hogsmeade pt-br:Estação de Hogsmeade ru:Станция Хогсмид Category:Hogsmeade Category:Hogwarts Express Category:Hogwarts locations Category:Train stations